The inventive concepts disclosed herein relate generally to the field of avionics systems. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concepts disclosed herein relate to systems and methods for modified network routing based on modal information.
As aircraft electronics become increasingly connected, many avionics systems are using network communications, particularly Ethernet-based networks, for high speed communications between a large variety of devices. Network connections can use configurable routing of data through the networks (e.g., ARINC 664 networks) to establish installations and options for how the data moves from source devices to destination devices. However, within a given configuration, the routing is static, which may be provide security and performance benefits when the avionics systems are initially networked, but cannot be changed or disabled without a network configuration change that could require a dataload or a reset to load.